In God we Trust
by the knave of hearts
Summary: “We live in a disgusting world,” the man spoke clearly to his audience, all sharp looks and pointed words, “If you wish to survive, trust in your god. Trust in me.” AU. YAOI. NaruSasu, NaruMany.


AN: Yeah, I should totally be working on all my other stories, but I want to do this one to boost my confidence. I figure if I can get one complete multi-chap under my belt, the rest will come easier. That being said, this will be between three and five chapters long. I've been wanting to do a dark fic for a while, so when this plot bit me in the ass, I said, "Holy mother of god, that hurt!" And then I said, "All right, that sounds like a good idea. Please keep your teeth away from me." Yep, that's exactly how it went.

SUMMARY: "We live in a disgusting world," the man spoke clearly to his audience, all sharp looks and pointed words, "If you wish to survive, trust in your god. Trust in me." AU. YAOI. NaruSasu, NaruMany.

WARNINGS: This contains yaoi and general mind-fuckery. Beware.

* * *

_If you want to get your soul to heaven  
trust in me  
Now, don't you judge or question  
You are broken now  
but faith can heal you  
Just do everything I tell you to do  
Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow  
what you need is someone strong to guide you  
Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow  
let me lay my holy hand upon you_

Tool, "Opiate"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not exist, but then again, beyond his Lord's eyes, very little did. That man, the stunning God-incarnate, had saved him, cleansed him, stripped him of any semblance of his former life of sin and degradation, and made him anew.

"The world we inhabit is unclean and unfit for life of any kind." He watched as his god stood before the group of questioning souls—he had once been one of them—not moving, yet somehow surrounding the audience with his intimidating yet somehow comforting presence, reaching inside each and every one of them and caressing their very souls, gently guiding them in the right direction.

"It is up to you, to all of mankind, to eradicate the life of sinful indulgence that has become the norm." Blue eyes that promised an eternity of everything and anything swept across the room, pausing briefly on Sasuke. "If you wish to survive, trust in your god." Those perfect blue eyes darkened. "Trust in me."

As the meeting drew to an end and the last stragglers of the group left, clasping hands with the man who would surely save them all— gushing out one last, "Uzumaki, our trust remains with you"—then heading out the door of the small one-story house that had become their base, Sasuke remained frozen in his seat.

Closing the door behind him, Uzumaki turned his gaze on the dark-haired man, a smile gracing his handsomely chiseled features. "Is everything all right, Sasuke?"

"Perfect, it's perfect," Sasuke breathed out, finally standing and reaching for the flaxen-haired man's hand, pressing a gently kiss to it. The hand slowly tugged away, moving to cup the pale face. Sasuke nearly purred as he fell to his knees, fully intent on worshipping the holy altar before him.

He heard a deep chuckle as the hand on his face tightened its grip, forcing the kneeling man to look upward. "Sasuke." Sasuke shivered, pushing his face against that hand. "My name, Sasuke."

The pale man looked into that intense blue gaze, his eyes half-mast. "Naruto," he murmured, the name falling off his lips like a prayer, "Uzumaki Naruto." The name was nothing, an empty zero. They both knew it. Naruto was a god, Sasuke's god, everyone and anyone's god who came to hear him talk and understood what he said.

Uzumaki Naruto promised perfection, eternal happiness, immunity to all the ugly things that dwelled in the world, and Uzumaki Naruto _never_ broke a promise.

That warm, tan, perfect hand tugged gently—he was always so gentle—upward, Sasuke following it, hypnotized by the knowing, possessive gaze that seemed be coming from everywhere at once, leaving no part of him unaffected. "Uzumaki Naruto," he murmured again, allowing his face to be guided towards the other man's.

Sometimes, as he lie in bed late at night, staring at the light peering under his door that led to Naruto's study—he never slept; he was a god, after all—he would wonder at how well they fit together, how easily his body opened up for the other man, begging in its own way for the heated fulfillment only a god, _his god_, could provide.

"You're thinking very hard," the low, gravely voice of the man before him spoke, drifting him out of his musings.

'I'm sorry," he said. Naruto nodded, understanding immediately. He always understood everything Sasuke did or said, never having to ask to many questions. They walked from the living room, where the meetings were held, down the hall toward the study, Naruto leading with Sasuke three steps behind like an obedient wife.

There was a low platform in the study; it was where they always laid when Naruto cleansed Sasuke. "This isn't sex, Sasuke," Naruto had explained once, his eyes shining with the infinite wisdom that came to him so naturally, "A bed is where immoral acts take place. I'm merely cleansing you, inside and out, just like I promised."

Sasuke lowered his eyes as he stripped bare in the dim light of the study, feeling Naruto's penetrating gaze roving over him. He tried very hard not to allow his body to react, but his organ—that's all it was, nothing special—always hardened so quickly, leaving him feeling ashamed at his blatantly sinful nature. He knew that it was ingrained in all people to be sinful, but he wanted to be perfect for Naruto. _He had to be perfect._

Laying down on his back, the feel of the cold marble platform sending shivers up and down his vulnerable frame, he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of rustling clothes and a zipper being slid down.

Keeping his eyes closed was always the hardest part, he thought to himself as he felt Naruto's larger body cover his own, resting between his slightly spread legs. The desire to look at that perfect body resting on his own was so strong sometimes that it seemed almost painful to not give in, but he persevered.

He felt his legs being nudged open further, and a hard organ was placed at his dry and unprepared entrance. There was no need for preparation; '_it's not sex_,' Sasuke reminded himself, working to relax his body for what he knew was coming. And come, it did.

As the thick organ pushed its way inside him leaving a trail of agony in its wake, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tighter and began to pray, begging the god that was surrounding him and inside him to clean him, to fix him, to give him the world that he promised to all those wise enough to follow him. His voice rose in pitched as the muscles torn during their previous cleansing session began to bleed again, tearing further. He panted, knowing that the pain was good, that it kept him from reacting in a sinful way.

At last, he felt a familiar splash of thick liquid warm his insides. Naruto gave a deep groan and pulled himself out, his hot breathing fanning over Sasuke's neck and chest.

"Thank you," Sasuke heard himself say, "thank you."

"I would do anything for one of my own, Sasuke. You are and will always be mine."

His breathing began to quicken at the possessive statement, a sated feeling of contentment washing over him. His awareness began to blur as he felt Naruto cleaning his body, wiping away the blood and fluids.

It was always so easy to sleep, knowing he was clean.

* * *

When he woke next, it was to the sound of his alarm, and he was in his bed. Shifting onto his side, Sasuke winced, pain lancing through his lower back. It was going to be a difficult day. Reaching over to the screaming clock, he turned off the alarm, breathing deeply. It was six in the morning.

Sasuke attended classes at a community college within walking distant of Naruto's—and by proxy, his—home. He needed to be there in an hour and a half for his morning language class.

"A shower will help," Naruto said as he opened the door, staring at Sasuke's prone body. "Let me help you."

Sasuke offered a shy smile as the older man scooped him up effortlessly into his arms, carrying him to the bath like a bride over the threshold. It seemed that he had already filled the tub with hot water—'_he always knows_,' Sasuke smiled again.

By the time he'd managed to clean himself and soak for a bit, he felt looser, more relaxed, and ready to make the walk to his class.

Pausing at the door to kiss Naruto's hand, he sighed contentedly, reveling in the good luck he must have to be able to live with such a man.

"Be safe," he heard as he walked out the door. Sasuke nodded. He wasn't worried.

After all, he had God on his side.

* * *

AN: There you have it, cult leader!Naruto. This first chapter is fairly tame compared to what I have planned.

Please remember, this is NOT a romance fic. It is a horror/suspense fic. Constructive criticism and reviews are encouraged!


End file.
